The push button switch disclosed herein has a single coil spring for achieving both return motion of the push button, and also serving as the lost motion connection between the push button and the movable contact lever. In some respects the subject disclosure is similar to that in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,106 assigned to the assignee herein. However, in that prior art patent the push button switch included, in addition to such a spring, a staple or strut element for camming the movable contact element in order to achieve the desired motion of the latter against the force of the single spring. In a copending application, entitled "Push Button Switch", filed Aug. 21, 1984, under Ser. No. 642,838 a single return spring is provided between the push button and the movable contact lever, but this spring has an additional depending leg portion for engaging angularly inclined surfaces on the movable contact lever. This depending leg portion serves much the same purpose as the staple or strut provided in the above mentioned prior art patent. The present disclosure obviates the need for a strut or staple element, and also avoids the need for inclined camming surfaces on the movable contact lever that are engaged by a depending portion of the switch push button return spring.